Conventional enteral feeding through gastrostomy button devices comprise a connector with a tube for establishing a fluid connection between a connector and the gastrostomy button. This system has been extensively used as a standard form of connection for many years. One of the difficulties with a standard port on the buttons is that a Luer syringe can be readily connected to it. In the past few years, there has been a realization that, due to the possibility of misconnections and wrong route injection of medicines and other fluids, Luer connections should only be used for intravenous injection. Feeding the erroneous contents to a patient via a button may readily occur due to the widespread use of Luer connections. Furthermore, there is a need to improve the connections between connectors and buttons in addition to providing a safe connection mechanism.